A 'Tour'
by SlvrDrgn
Summary: For lack of a better title. Take you on a ‘tour’ of the Planets during the Silver Millennium and on a ‘tour’ of the Planets now. By tour I mean the respective Senshi of the Planet will tell you what it was like and how it is now. Also it will give


Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Summary: The chapters will probably be short, so you know in advance. This will take you on a 'tour' of the Planets during the Silver Millennium and on a 'tour' of the Planets now. By tour I mean the respective Senshi of the Planet will tell you what it was like and how it is now. Also it will give you some of the history of the respected Senshi.  
  
Author's Notes: //.//indicates something that should be in italics.  
  
And so with out further ado on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 01: Life on Mercury  
  
Mercury is the closets planet to the sun. As such you would think that it would hot and boiling. No it was the complete opposite, and it still is.  
  
//".Mercury is a cold planet. But one I do love. It's my home after all. How could I not love it? The Mercury you see today is the total opposite of what it was when Queen Serenity reigned over the Silver Millennium from the Moon of Earth. Once many years ago it wasn't the frozen wasteland that you see now, but full of life and happiness. There was a grand castle that stood proud above the trees. It was beautiful. But it is all frozen now. True it's still pretty, but it is still frozen, and things are missing, laughter for one." taken from an interview with Sailor Mercury on her guardian planet.//  
  
The Mercury that I grew up on in my First life, during the Silver Millennium, was full of life, warmth, happiness and love. Being as close to the Sun as we were we had to use a lot in the way of magic to help keep the climate of out beloved planet at a livable temperature. Mercury was one of mostly oceans. That's mainly why it's a blue color. The oceans are full of fish that Earth has no record of. During the Silver Millennium there were lavish feast held on Mercury.  
  
Besides the ocean we also had a few forest. There weren't enough of them to add a green tent to planet's color, such as Earth's, but they were beautiful in there own right. In these forest many, many animals dwelled. Animals that are now nothing but myth or legend. The one that would mostly stand out to everyone would be the unicorn. Druids protected some of the trees of the forests and some produced the sweetest fruit. There is nothing today that compares to them.  
  
The rulers of the planet were gentle and kind. The King and Queen of Mercury ruled from a castle that was nestled on a small island in the middle of the ocean, and surrounded by a forest. They had two children, a little boy and a little girl. The boy was the youngest and was lost on the day of his fifth birthday to the oceans. This lost cast everyone into mourning, and it also cast a dark shadow over the planet for a time. No one knows if the creatures of the deep saved the little boy or not. No one knows what became of the youngest heir to the throne. The princess at the time of this happening was seven. She felt the lost deeply, more so than the others. You see despite the age difference between them they were very, very close.  
  
The royalty of Mercury all had the trademark blue tinted hair. The shades carried differently from person to person. The people were basically all quiet and peace loving. Everyone was in his or her own right a scholar. They loved books and there were gathering that would last forever. During the gatherings there were long discussions on topics that ranged from the barbaric people of Earth to the lovely Moon Place to their sister Planet of Neptune. Also on their list of topics of choice was the Sailor Senshi. Almost everyone believed that there should be a well-trained special force in the universe. The older generation, those who had been around before peace was finally brought to the solar system, strongly believed it. The only conflict that anyone seemed to have was that the one trained from every planet would be the oldest princess.  
  
Their princess, Ami, was a small slip of a girl, who was shy and tended to be absorbed in her studies. She was one of the most peaceful people that the planet could boast of having. Very few people thought that she should be forced to take the role of the Senshi of Mercury.  
  
There were times when Ami would travel to the Moon for the numerous banquets there. They were also lavish and boasted many foods from each of the planets. During these banquets the young princess of Mercury often stayed in the background, preferring to observe the doings of the other guest than becoming involved in everything. It was during one of these banquets that Ami met the cheerful Moon Princess. They had a good length conversation and Serena's easygoing manner eventually wore through Ami's quiet shy one. By the end of the night they had become close friends.  
  
Also by the end of the night Ami knew that she would enjoy being a Senshi of the Princess's and would do her best in that field. The Queen of the Moon had watched them that night and knew things would work out between the quiet Senshi of Mercury and her bubbly daughter.  
  
Ami returned home a few days later and told her mother that she would be honored to accept the position of Senshi of Mercury. Her mother had already talked with Queen Serenity and knew about how well the two had gotten along. She was very glad that her daughter had found someone she could count as a friend.  
  
The life of the Princess of Mercury changed about a year after she had met the Moon Princess. Their friendship had grown and she had formed a friendship with the other Princesses of the Planets as well. All in all she was the happiest that she had been since her brother had died. She returned from one of the many balls that were held every spring to find the Azure castle that she called home ruined and the Queen and King dead. All around the planet the bodies of the people were strewn about in complete horror. She spent a couple of days searching for survivors before returning to the Moon dirty, bruised, tired, and very afraid.  
  
The Serena, the Moon Princess, was at the gate to meet her when she stepped of the shuttle. Ami practically fell into her waiting arms. She hadn't cried, there were more important things to do than to cry. With the help of Serena she made it to her room and got herself cleaned up before she went to the Queen.  
  
Once there she asked the Queen for permission to stay at the castle for a while, until she had decided what to do about her home. The Queen knew how traumatized she must be and agreed. Serena did every thing she could to cheer her up and it worked somewhat.  
  
She was the only Princess on the Moon, besides Serena, for a while. They spent a good bit of time together, about once a week the others would come for the training session. They were all progressing nicely. And not one expected the sessions to be halted so soon.  
  
About a year passed before the other Princesses, excluding the Outer Princesses, where living on the moon as well. They never spoke of their story to anyone, not even to each other. It was something that would fuel their fighting skills and their wills to go on for many, many years to come.  
  
A few years passed before the great attack on the Moon. But the happenings during that attack are common knowledge.  
  
After the Princess of Mercury left her home that held nothing for her anymore, it slowly turned to ice. The great oceans that covered the surface began to freeze at the top and work it's way down little by little. The people of the sea that were still alive were pushed down to the bottom where the ice finally took them. The forest submitted to the ice more rapidly than the oceans. The tips of the leaves were touched by frostbite that worked its way all the way to the roots. What animals were left alive sought shelter in caves or burrows anything that might offer some protection from the freeze. The creatures were frozen as they slept, huddled together for what little warmth they could share.  
  
The last to fall prey to the Great Freeze was the Azure Castle. The magic that was used to build it was able to protect it for a short while. But in the end it the Freeze wont out over magic, and its haunting deep blue color took on the effects of silver.  
  
//The Mercury you see to day is in it's own right dead. Nothing can survive. Everything is frozen, from the majestic Unicorn to the castle. There is no more life there. There is no happiness. There is no laughter. There is nothing but the ice. taken from Sailor Mercury during an interview//  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Ok, so there is the first chapter. Don't know which Planet will be next. So who ever gets the most votes will be done.  
  
Pluto: You were told not to write this out.  
  
Slivra: ~hands a stack of papers to her~ I got everyone's approval first. And don't worry I won't do or say anything about your planet until I get your approval, of Great One.  
  
Pluto: ~glances through the papers, and glares after the last remark, then leaves through a portal that appears~  
  
Humph. Fine be that way. Ok well you heard her; I can't do Pluto until I get her approval. ~mumbles incoherently for a few minutes~ Any one got connections with her? Please, Please, Please get her to let me do Pluto. 


End file.
